


I have no clue what to name this

by Dat1Slime



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, I only write when I'm about to fall asleep, M/M, They'll probably forget a lot of it in the morning, This is my first explicit fic, amn bby pleas dun bully me, and any weird phrasing, but it works for them normally tho, so sorry for spellings errors, this was written with their gijinkas in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Conductor and Grooves get drunk. And after making their way to the Dj's house, barely able to keep their hands off each other, have some fun time.((I never re-read and spellchecked it and probably never will so.... suck it))





	I have no clue what to name this

Grooves and Conductor stumbled drunkenly through the door of Grooves's house. Conductor's dress coat was already unbuttoned and he easily discarded it and his hat on the way to Grooves's bedroom. 

Once they entered Grooves's room Grooves's removed his jacket. Conductor pushed him against the bed and climbed ontop of him straddling his hips. Grooves watched in anticipation as Conductor undid his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt throwing them off to the side. 

The two began making out. Conductor grinding against the other. 

Deciding he wasn't getting a lot of friction this way, Conductor got off Grooves and removed his pants prompting Grooves to do the same. Conductor then grinded against Grooves while stroking his member. 

Grooves reached over and retrieved some lube from his nightstand. He lubed up his fingers and inserted one into Conductor causing him to groan. The two of them continued making out. Grooves inserted a second finger pumping them in and out. Conductor pulled away from Grooves to moan out a few curses. 

"Hurry up and put yer peckin' cock in me ya bloody peck-neck." Conductor said shakily. 

"Oh wow cutting to the point already. Just relax darlin' I'll get to it. Just relax." Grooves gently replied. 

"Don't tell me wat ta peckin' do!" 

"Now I'll just have to take even longer."

"Don't cha even dare." 

Grooves laughed a bit pulling his finger out. He got some extra lube on his fingers and rubbed it on his dick. Grooves helped line himself up with Conductor's ass. Conductor lowered himself onto Grooves groaning loudly. Grooves bucked up into Conductor drawing out a few moans and curses. 

"You have a beautiful voice darlin'. You know that?"

"Shut up!" He blushed and looked away. He began moving his hips while Grooves bucked into him. 

"Darling you have such a beautiful body. It's a real shame you don't show it off more." Grooves said as he rubbed is hand down Conductor's chest. "You know we can really speed things up if you switch with me." He rubbed circles into the Conductor's thighs. 

"Fine." Conductor begrudgingly got off Grooves, whimpering softly already missing the feeling. He swapped places laying on the soft blanket at the edge of the bed. Grooves stood up and lifted Conductor legs and pulling him a bit closer to a better angle. He then thrusted in without any warning making Conductor groan loudly. Grooves almost pulled out all the way then trusted back into him hard. He continued, slowly picking up the pace driving all sorts of erotic noises and cuss words from the Conductor. 

Conductor gripped the blanket beneath him with one hand and jerked himself off with the other. This continued for several minutes until Conductor came, it covered his chest and thighs for the most part. Grooves came not long after thrusting deep into him. 

He pulled out and went grab some tissues from the bathroom while Conducter catches he breath. Grooves came back with a box and began cleaning off Conductor. Wiping the cum off his chest, thighs and the amount covering his ass. Tossing the dirty tissues to the floor, something future him would have to deal with. Conductor tiredly grabbed his underwear from the floor and put them on. He crawled up to the top bed and got under the covers while Grooves wiped himself off. Grooves put his boxers on before joining the Conductor in bed pulling him close.

"I love you Conductor. I really hope you understand that." He placed a hand on the Conductor's cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Yeah whatever ya peck-neck" he placed his hand over Grooves and buried his face into his chest. "I love you too." His words were muffled but Grooves heard them and it made his heart swell. And with that they feel into a blissful sleep unaware of the terrible hangovers they'll get from their night of heavy drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but at the same time I'm not..
> 
> Again I only write in the depths of the night as my brain shuts off


End file.
